


“You think I’m jealous? Trust me, buttercup, you haven’t even seen jealousy.” ~Commander Reyes

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“You think I’m jealous? Trust me, buttercup, you haven’t even seen jealousy.” ~Commander Reyes

Being the object of the Blackwatch commander’s affection wasn’t something you planned on when you joined Overwatch. He was handsome, there wasn’t any doubt about that, but his obsession of you was starting to make you anxious. It seemed like you never had a break from Gabe, he always arranged your schedule in order to be with you at all times and he kept his eyes on you like a hawk. He had a predatory nature that frightened you, to say the least.  
But you hadn’t even begun to see his bad side, not until another Blackwatch operative showed signs of interest in you. The instant Gabe noticed his eyes scan your body was when he snapped. He found any little excuse to verbally berate him and would constantly leave him intensely wounded in training sessions.   
On top of his overly aggressive behavior, you began to notice how much more vigilant he was of you than ever before. Even during the hours you thought you had all to yourself, you could still feel his eyes burning into you. It was getting out of hand, and you decided the best way to approach this was to confront him once and for all.   
It was after a particularly brutal training session in which he left his romantic rival on the verge of death, medics rushing him to safety.   
“Commander…” you trailed, dreading the conversation.   
Gabe was still out of breath when he turned to you, “Yes?”   
For someone who seemed to be so invested in you, he was always cold and terse, with a voice that made your skin crawl.   
“Commander Reyes…I think that…maybe…” He turned to you and gave you a harsh look. He didn’t say anything, but you could almost hear his voice say ‘Spit it out, already’, “maybe your jealousy is getting out of hand, sir.”  
And with that line, his scowl grew into a sinister smirk as he stepped closer to you. There must’ve been less than a millimeter distance apart from you when his smirk turned to a giddy smile, “You think I’m jealous? Trust me, buttercup, you haven’t even seen jealousy.”  
The tone of his voice sent shivers down your spine and gave you goosebumps. You wanted to ask him what he meant but couldn’t find the words. And just when you thought things couldn’t get any worse, you saw one of the medics running towards you and Gabe.   
You took a step back to let him speak to the Commander, but his gaze never left you as the medic spoke with short breaths, “We lost him, sir. There was too much blood…so much blood…”  
“What a pity,” he kept his smile as he shooed the medic away, leaving the two of you alone. Your heart was pounding from the news and your throat was dry from the tension. Yet, the look in Gabriel’s eyes can only be described as pure satisfaction.


End file.
